Full of Grace
by Schneephoenix
Summary: AU Eine Geschichte, die zeigt was hätte sein können, wenn Dinge andere Wege gegangen wären. Wenn an bestimmten Stellen andere Entscheidungen getroffen worden wären. Eine Geschichte, die Bewegt und die doch vielleicht zeigt, wie schön das Leben sein kann.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leute,

hier eine Neue Story. Für all die, die auch andere meiner Storys lesen, möchte ich sagen, dass diese in Arbeit sind und nicht vergessen sind! Und jetzt wünsch ich eich hier viel Spaß und schon jetzt ein Dankeschön für all die, die sich die Mühe machen mein Fb zu schreiben

Full of Grace

**Eine Geschichte, die zeigt was hätte sein können, wenn Dinge andere Wege gegangen wären. Wenn an bestimmten Stellen andere Entscheidungen getroffen worden wären. Eine Geschichte, die Bewegt und die doch vielleicht zeigt, wie schön das Leben sein kann.**

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen lief Lily den Gang zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes entlang, sie konnte nicht glauben wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, morgen sollte ihr kleiner Junge schon nach Hogwarts. Der Gedanke machte sie ein wenig traurig aber zugleich war sie natürlich auch stolz. Sie klopfte, bevor sie das Zimmer betrat. Harry saß noch auf seinem Bett und blätterte durch eines seiner vielen Bücher, als er sie sah lächelte er sie an.

„Hallo Mum," er rutschte so zu Seite, dass Lily sich neben ihn setzen konnte.

„Und, alles zusammen für die große Reise?" fragte sie und wusste doch wie schwach die Frage war.

„Aber Mum, das müsstest du doch am besten wissen!" lachte er und legte das Buch zur Seite.

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht." Es folgte eine kleine Pause in der Lily ihrem Sohn über den Kopf streichelte „Ach Harry, ich werde dich vermissen."

„Ich dich auch..." Lily nahm in daraufhin fest in den Arm und für einen Moment verweilten sie so.

„Mum... glaubst du, dass Dad... „ die rothaarige Hexe drückte ihn etwas von sich weg und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Ich meine, was ist, wenn ich morgen nicht nach Gryffindor komme? Er wird doch sicher enttäuscht sein." Etwas traurig begutachtete Harry seine Finger. Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte ihre Hand unter Harrys Kinn so dass er sie anschauen musste.

„Harry, ich und dein Dad wollen nur das, was du dir für dich selbst wünschst!" sie schaute ihn kurz streng an, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Was willst _du_, Harry?" sie schaute ihm mit unendlicher Geduld tief in die Augen. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihr antwortete.

„Ich will dorthin wo ich, ich selbst sein kann und wo man mich akzeptiert für das, was ich bin!" Lily nickt.

„Und dann wird auch genau das passieren!" Wieder nahm sie ihn in den Arm.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich Harry!"

Noch einige Minuten blieb Lily bei ihrem Sohn, bevor sie das Zimmer verlies und nach unten zu ihrem Mann ging, der sie über den Rand seiner Zeitung anlächelte. Sie ging zu ihm und nahm ihm die besagte Zeitung aus den Händen.

„Hey was soll das?!" fragte er sie empört.

„Wir müssen reden!" meinte sie und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Müssen wird das also... okay!" James versuchte so weit wie möglich nach hinten auszuweichen, doch die Wand gab ihm keine Chance. Lily drückte ihm ihren Zeigefinger zwischen die Rippen.

„Au! Was hast du denn, ich habe überhaupt nichts getan!" ganz entsetzt schaute er seine Frau an.

„Ganz egal in welches Haus der Hut Harry morgen schickt, du wirst stolz sein! Verstanden!" sie schaute ihn extrem nachdrücklich an und er wusste, dass kein Widerspruch gelten würde.

„Aber - AUA!" einen Versuch war es wert...

„Du wirst ihm Morgen vor der Abreise sagen, dass egal in welchem Haus er landet, du ihn liebst und nur das Beste willst für ihn! Hörst du mir zu?"

„Ja natürlich. Lily was ist in dich gefahren?"

„Ich will das nur klar stellen, Harry wird bis Weihnachten nicht mehr hier sein, ich will nicht, dass er sich schlecht fühlt nur weil er denkt du wärest enttäuscht!"

„Lily, was denkst du von mir?" er schaute sie mit großen Hundeaugen an und Lily atmete tief ein und aus.

„Ich kenne dich lange genug um sagen zu können, dass meine Sorgen berechtigt sind Mr. Potter!"

„Weist du wie gut du aussiehst wenn du so böse bist!?" mit einem Sprung stand Lily auf und stand vor ihm.

„James, das hier ist ernst, es geht um unseren Sohn verstehst du das nicht? Du bist so schlimm, ich weiß überhaupt nicht warum ich dich geheiratet habe!" Damit machte sie auf ihren Absätzen kehrt und lief aus dem großen Wohnzimmer um sich selbst Bettfertig zu machen.

„Lily! Bleib stehen, ich habe das so nicht gemeint. Das weißt du doch! Das ist doch albern!"

„Albern?!" war das letzte was James höre bevor sie ihm die Tür vom Badezimmer ins Gesicht schmiss.

„Verschwinde und denk darüber nach was dir in deinem Leben wichtiger ist!"

„Aber Lily, natürlich..." in dem Moment polterte es unten im Karmin.

„Sirius ist da, wir reden später." Wie der Spiegel kurze Zeit später im Badezimmer zerbrach, hörte er nicht mehr.

Der nächste Morgen war schneller da als Harry es sich gewünscht hatte. Um sieben Uhr des ersten Septembers hörte er wie leise seine Zimmertür geöffnet wurde und wie jemand durch sein Zimmer schlich um schließlich in sein Bett zu klettern. Er bemühte sich nicht groß klar zu machen, dass er wach war.

„Harry." Flüsterte jemand nach einem kleinen Moment und schüttelte ihn ganz vorsichtig.

„Harry... bist du wach?"

„Wach doch bitte auf!" Harry drehte sich langsam um öffnete seine Augen.

„Was ist den Elliot?"

„Musst du heute ganz wirklich nach Hogwarts Harry?" fragte das kleine Mädchen.

„Kannst du nicht noch ein Jahr warten? Ach Bitte, frag doch Dad, er kann da sicher noch was machen!" Elliot schaute ihn flehend an und klammerte sich mit ihren kleinen Händen um seinen Arm.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich glaub, dass ich heute nach Hogwarts muss, aber ich werde dir ganz oft schreiben."

„Aber ich kann doch noch gar nicht lesen!" Elliot schob die Unterlippe nach vorne und sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment anfangen würde zu weinen.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Aber trotzdem, das ist nicht das Selbe," und jetzt lief ihr tatsächlich eine große Träne übers Gesicht. Mit mehr Kraft als Harry seiner jüngsten Schwester zugetraut hätte, schmiss sie sich jetzt um seinen Hals.

„Dann lass ich dich nicht mehr los und dann muss ich mit kommen... bitte, bitte, bitte geh nicht, wir müssen doch Beide hier bleiben!" weinte sie und mit dem ganzen Verstand und der Hoffnung einer fünf Jährigen klammerte sie sich an ihren Bruder und glaubte fest daran ihr Vorhaben durch zu setzen.

„Aber ich muss weg Elli!" Das kleine Mädchen schniefte und versuchte ihren Plan auszuklügeln.

„Und wenn ich Daddy sage, dass all die Streiche die du ihm spielst von dir sind?" Darüber musste Harry wirklich einen Moment nachdenken, nicht das er auch nur annähernd in betracht zog nicht nach Hogwarts zu gehen dieses Jahr, aber seine geniale Fähigkeit seinem Vater Streiche zu spielen auffliegen lassen? Wo doch sein Vater fest daran glaubte, dass er ganz brave nach seiner Mutter kam... nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen.

„Elliot, können wir uns nicht irgendwie anders einigen?" Tapfer schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, wobei ihr Rotbraunes Haar in alle Richtungen flog.

„Wirklich nicht?" Harry zog sie an sich und unter seine Decke.

„Darf ich bei dir bleiben bis Mum uns weckt?"

„Wenn du mich nicht verrätst?" Harry zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und die Erpressung war im vollen Gange.

„Na gut... aber du musst wirklich ganz oft schreiben."

„Versprochen! Und ich bin sicher Zoe wird dir beim Schreiben helfen." Elliot nickte und kuschelte sich in das Kissen ihres Bruders.

„Und jetzt lass uns noch einen Bisschen schlafen." Aber Elliot war schon wieder im Land der Träume versunken.

Erst eine gute Stunde später wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und diesmal kam ein Mädchen mit langem schwarzem Haar in den Raum.

„Hey , Mum sagt du musst aufstehen!" rief sie in den Raum, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

„Haarrry! Halllooo aaaufstehehn!" wieder wurde ihre Aufforderung ignoriert.

„Bor ne" und die Tür flog zu, Harry und Elliot lachten Beide ein wenig und beschlossen wenigstens noch zehn Minuten liegen zu bleiben, doch schon nach fünf ging das nächste Mal die Türe auf, diesmal kam die Person zum Bett, beugte sich über sie und mit leiser Stimmer sprach sie: „Steht auf, kommt Zoe hat ganz schlimme Laune wegen euch und Mum will nicht, dass das Geschirr schon wieder zu Bruch geht!"

„Wir kommen gleich okay." Damit verlies Laura den Raum, aber Harry und Elli hatten nicht das Bedürfnis schon jetzt aufzustehen.

Erst als um halb Neun die Tür aufgerissen würde und ihr Vater in den Raum gelaufen kam, versuchten sie so schnell wie möglich aufzustehen, doch zu spät. James hatte ihnen die Decke schon weggezogen und Harry über seine Schulter geschmissen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Kinder es nicht nötig haben auf ihre Mutter zu hören!" er kitzelte Elli so lange, bis er sie auf den Arm nehmen konnte. Beide Kinder schrieen und lachten.

„Und da dachte ich mir, ich nehme die Sache selbst in die Hand."

„Dad, lass mich runter! Ahhhh" Harry trat wild mit seinen Füßen, doch es half nichts, keine Minute später saßen Beide mit wild verstrupeltem Haar am Frühstückstisch.

„Das habt ihr davon!" Zoe streckte den Zweien die Zunge raus. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln löffelte die Zehnjährige weiter ihr Ei aus. Harry und Elli schauten sich nur an und verdrehten die Augen, auch wenn die vier Potterkinder zu gerne unter einer Decke steckten, manchmal gingen sie sich auch gegenseitig gewaltig auf den Keks.

„Könnt ihr euch heute nicht bitte vertragen, Harry ist bis Weihnachten nicht hier und ich bin sicher ihr werdet euch vermissen!" Von Zoe's Platz kam jetzt ein leises ‚tzz' doch ihr trauriges Gesicht konnte trotzdem nicht übersehen werden. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille an dem großen Küchentisch, alle dachten vermutlich das Selbe, doch niemand sprach es aus. Niemand wollte Harry so lange, so weit weg wissen.

„Es wäre schön, wenn ich und Ron in das selbe Haus kommen." Brach Harry nach einem langen Augenblick das Schweigen, doch er hatte nicht vermutet, dass diese Worte die Situation nur noch schlimmer machen würden.

„Da wird es sicher keine Probleme geben, Harry. Alle Weasley-Kinder sind bisher in Gryffindor gelandet, warum Ron nicht?" James versuchte seinen Sohn anzulächeln, der ihn jedoch auf einmal nur mit großen runden Augen anschaute, dann sah er zu seiner Mutter, die wiederum James tötende Blicke zuwarf.

„Emm, ich werde meine Taschen zusammen räumen." Harry stand vom Tisch auf und kaum war er einen Schritt gegangen, hatte Elliot sich seine Hand geschnappt und ging mit ihm.

„Harry bleib hier, bitte. Dein Vater hat das so nicht gemeint." Harry drehte sich nicht um er war schon im Flur verschwunden.

„Ich weiß doch." Rief er nur und kam nicht wieder.

„James!" sofort wandte sich Lily ihrem Mann zu. „Was fällt dir ein? Ich dachte, ich hätte mich gestern klar genug ausgedrückt! Er fühlt sich jetzt schrecklich."

„Lily, er wird klar kommen! Es tut mir ja leid."

„Das hilft jetzt auch nicht mehr, er ist viel zu intelligent als das ich ihm noch mal erzählen könnte, dass es dir egal ist in welches Haus er kommt!"

James schaute sie nur an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Lage war wirklich ein wenig verzwickt.

„Lily..."

„Sag nicht ständig meinen Namen!" Damit lief Lily ebenfalls aus der Küche und lies James mit den zwei übrig gebliebenen Kindern alleine.

„Warum streitet ihr so oft?" fragte Laura nach einigen Minuten. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer schaute sie nur traurig an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Onkel Moony meint, das gehört dazu, wenn sich Menschen lieben..." Zoe schaute nicht auf, denn eigentlich war sie traurig und wollte nicht, dass jemand etwas bemerkte.

„Zoe, Harry kommt wieder." James legte ihr eine Hand unters Kinn und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Aber ich will nicht, dass er so lange weg ist..." seine älteste Tochter biss ihre Zähne fest zusammen um nicht die Tränen fallen zu lassen, die in ihren Augen standen.

„Was ist wenn er uns vergisst und uns nicht mehr braucht bis Weihnachten." Schließlich lief die erste Träne über ihr Gesicht.

„Oh Baby, komm her." Er zog Zoe zu sich und schaute zu Laura, welche die Szene mit großen braunen Augen betrachtete, er hielt für sie den anderen Arm auf. Er war froh, sich nicht weiter rechtfertigen zu müssen für die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihm und Lily.

Ein Stockwerk höher versuchte Lily, wider ihres Verstandes, James Verhalten zu erklären.

„Harry, du musst ihn verstehen... ich meine..." Harry schleppte seinen großen Koffer an ihr vorbei.

„Mum, es ist in Ordnung, ich habe Verstanden. Ich kenne Dad..." Elliot war dicht auf seinen Fersen.

„Aber ich weiß, dass du dich schlecht fühlst und ich will das nicht. Mir ist es gleich in welches Haus du kommst. Ich werde stolz auf dich sein. Und ich bin mir sicher dein Dad auch, selbst wenn er es vielleicht nicht direkt zeigt." Harry lachte nur leise auf und hievte den Koffer die Treppen nach unten.

„Lass dir helfen." Und mit Leichtigkeit lies Lily den Koffer nach unten schweben. Mit geneigtem Kopf dankte er seiner Mum und ging wieder in sein Zimmer um die Sachen für den Zug zusammen zu suchen während Elliot sich auf sein Bett setzte.

„Er wird dich auch vermissen." Lily stand im Türrahmen. Harry lächelte sie an und nickte.

„Ach Harry..." sie lief zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

Die nächste Stunde verging zu schnell für den Geschmack der Geschwister. Durch das Flonetzwerk machte sich die Familie auf den Weg nach Kings Cross. James all letztes zusammen mit dem Koffer seines Sohnes.

Elliot hielt, wie fast immer, die Hand ihres Bruders und beide gingen zusammen hinter ihrer Mutter durch die Mauer zu Gleiß 9 ¾. Dort waren schon Massen von Schülern und Eltern versammelt, Eulengekreische war zu vernehmen und lautes Geplapper.

„Ich bin sicher es wird nicht lange dauern und Ron wird auch hier sein, wenn du willst kannst du schon einmal nach einem Abteil suchen." Schlug Lily vor, als sie vor der großen roten Lok standen. Harry nickte und wollte loslaufen, doch seine kleine Schwester hielt noch immer seine Hand. Lily ihre Andere.

„Schätzchen, du kannst da nicht mit rein, Harry muss das alleine machen."

„Aber... aber... aber..." die Kleine war, wie heute morgen, wieder den Tränen nah. Harry schaute selbst etwas traurig seine Mutter an, die jetzt Elliots kleine Hand aus seiner schälte und sie James in die Hand drückte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, Elli, versprochen!" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und stieg in den Zug um für sich und seinen Freund ein Zeugabteil zu suchen. In einer viertel Stunde wurde der Zug abfahren, also war noch fast genug Zeit um sich zu verabschieden, aber er wusste, dass es nicht ohne Tränen über die Bühne gehen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry ein Abteil gefunden hatte, er legte seinen Koffer auf die Ablage und seine Tasche auf einen Sitz um zu kennzeichnen, dass das Abteil besetzt war. Auf seinem Weg zurück nach draußen traf er einen blonden Jungen so alt wie er, sie kannten sich.

„Potter, was eine Ehre dich hier zu treffen. Nervige Schwester hast du da..." grinste er ihn an und Harry zog nur die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Ich nehms ja schon wieder zurück." Harry nickte nur,

„Was läuft?" Harry war erstaunt, dass Draco mit ihm sprach. Immerhin dachte er, dass sein Vater es ihm ausgetrieben hatte.

„Naja, Drama beschreibt die ganze Sache ziemlich gut." Er schaute zu Boden und wieder in die Augen seines Gegenübers, der ihn jetzt anlächelte.

„Wenn du erst mal in Gryffindor bis und ich in Slytherin, wird es die Tradition sein, die uns verbietet miteinander zu sprechen.

„Das werden wir noch sehen und überhaupt frag ich mich warum jeder glaubt, ich wurde nach Gryffindor kommen. " Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und lief an Draco vorbei.

„Wir sehn uns sich noch mal."

„Machs gut." Und damit lief auch Draco, wieder mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht, den Gang der Lok weiter.

Als Harry wieder draußen ankam, stand schon eine Weasley Familie bei seinen Eltern und Schwestern.

Ron entdeckte ihn und begrüßte ihn sofort.

„Hey Harry!"

„Hallo Ron, Mrs. Weasley!" er lächelte die anderen nur an. Und als sich alle wieder unterhielten wandte sich Harry zu Ron.

„Ich hab uns schon ein Abteil gesucht, wir haben es noch für uns."

„Klasse!" Und gerade als Harry etwas erwidern wollte unterbrach ihn seine Mutter.

„Es wird langsam Zeit Jungs," sie zog Harry zu sich und drückte ihn fest in ihre Arme.

„Ich werde dich vermissen!" flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme war fast brüchig.

„Ich dich auch Mum, wirklich!" Er machte weiter bei Laura uns Zoe, die mutig Lächelten und versuchten alles nicht noch schwerer zu machen.

Doch bei seinem Vater angekommen, der auf einer Bank saß und die weinende Elliot auf dem Arm hielt, wurde die Sache erheblich komplizierter.

„Ach Elli, ich bin doch bald wieder da." Er streichelte sie über den Rücken und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Bitte hör auf zu weinen, sonst kann ich jetzt nicht in denn Zug steigen." Und er hatte sich selbst für intelligent gehalten, den das Weinen wurde nur noch laute.

„Schon gut, Jung. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern und jetzt lauf bevor der Zug ohne dich fährt."

Harry nickte und lies ich noch mal durch die Haare strubbeln, bevor er aufstand und in Richtung Lok ging,

„Bye, bis bald." Er lächelte allen zu und sah wie seine Mutter Tränen aus ihren Augen wischte und versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie Lauras rote Haar in Ordnung brachte, bevor er in den Zug stieg.

Und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis der Zug sich dann wirklich in Bewegung setzte. Er und Ron winkten noch bis sie ihre Familien nicht mehr sehen konnten und begaben sich dann in ihr Abteil, das glücklicher Weiße immer noch ganz leer war.

„Deine Familie ist schon ein wenig krass drauf!" meinte Ron und lies sich auf einen Sitz fallen. Harry überlegt nur einen kleinen Moment was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Weißt du, das stört mich nicht." Er lächelte und erlaubte Ron so nicht peinlich berührt zu sein.

„Kannst du glauben, dass wir heute Abend schon in unseren Betten in Hogwarts liegen werden?"

„Nein, dass kann ich nicht, da warten wir so lange und jetzt!" Beide lachten und beschlossen, eine Runde Schach zu spielen. Es würde heute noch genug auf sie zu kommen und Harrys Sorge, in welches Haus er wohl kommen würde, war auch für einen Moment vergessen.

Die Sorge kam jedoch mit voller Wucht zurück, als der Zug gegen Abend sein Ziel erreicht. In dem kleinen Bahnhof in Hogsmeade herrschte das pure durcheinander, bis auf die Erstklässler, welche durch den Halbriesen Hagrid dazu aufgefordert wurden, mit ihm den Weg zum Schloss, auf eine ganz besondere Weiße zu, beschreiten. So saßen sie also, nicht viel später, in vielen kleinen Booten, die sie zu ihrem Ziel brachten, Harry teilte sich seines mit Ron und einem ihnen unbekannten Mädchen. Sie schien nervös zu sein, doch versuchte sie dies zu überspielen. Harry lächelte ihr zu.

„Hey!"

„Hallo." Meinte sie, versuchte aber den Blickkontakt zu brechen, sie schaute stattdessen nach oben zum Schloss.

„Ich bin Harry, und das hier ist Ron." Ron zog nur die Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen hin und her.

„Mein Name ist Hermine, entschuldigt... ich bin etwas aufgeregt." Sie schaute nun vorsichtig zu dem Jungen, der mit ihr sprach. Immerhin schien er nett zu sein und er lächelte sie an. Und er sah wirklich so aus, als ob man ihm vertrauen konnte, er hatte ehrliche Augen.

„Ihr kommt sicher aus der Zauberwelt, ihr kennt das hier."

„Das tut der Nervosität keinen Abbruch! Wirklich, hier wisst du." Er griff in seine Tasche und holte etwas Süßes zum Vorschein.

„Mein Onkel meint, Schokolade hilft wenn man angst hat!" Und Harry war der erste in dieser Welt, der es geschafft hatte, Hermine zum lächeln zu bringen und es ihr ein wenig angenehmer zu machen. Und dies, das wusste Hermine, würde sie ihm immer danken.

Harry freute sich eine neue Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, diese machte alles gerade irgendwie einfacher, er unterhielt sich noch ein klein wenig. Ron beteiligte sich nicht, aber auch er würde sich bald verstehen, das sein Mund zum sprechen da war. Harry grinst in sich hinein und ihm wurde nicht bewusst wie schnell am Schloss angekommen waren, Hagrid für sie in die alten, verzauberten Gemäuer und plötzlich standen sie fast mucksmäuschen still vor dem Eingang der großen Halle. Und Harry wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab und er wusste, dass egal was passieren würde, seine Mum und seine Schwestern hinter ihm stehen würden und Onkel Moony auch und na ja, so schlimm konnte es gar nicht kommen. Selbst wenn er in gar kein Haus gewählt werden würde, so hatte er ein Hause und eine Familie... immer positiv denken.

Und kaum hatte der junge Zauberer diesen Gedanken beendet, wurden die riesigen Flügeltüren geöffnet und ein Hexe, die sich ihnen als Professor McGonagall vorstellte, führte sie entlang all den älteren Schülern nach Vorne zum Lehrertisch, der auf einem Podium stand.

Aber auf dem Podium stand nicht nur der Tisch mit all den Lehrern, sondern auch ein kleiner Stuhl und ein sehr alter, verschlissener Hut. Harry beäugte ihn mit etwas hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und als sie dort angelangt waren und keiner wusste was zu tun war geschah etwas seltsames, der Hut begann zu singen... (blablablayouknow)

Und während er dies tat, beäugte er den verzauberten Himmel über ihm, man konnte kaum glauben, dass da überhaupt eine Decke war, aber Harry es gefiel Harry und seine Mutter hatte ihm nichts falsches versprochen.

Als der Hut mit seiner Vorstellung der Hauser und Hogwarts fertig war und der tobende Applaus sich gelegt hatte, begann Professor McGonagall wieder zu sprechen.

„Sie werden nun alle nach einander hier nach oben kommen und den Hut aufsetzten, er wird dann bestimmen welches Haus für die nächsten sieben Jahre ihr Zuhause sein wird." Harry konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Ron erleichtert durchatmete und Draco arrogant nach oben zu dem Hut schaute. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und suchte nach Hermine, die etwas außerhalb stand und versuchte ihre Nervosität mit Altklugheit zu überspielen. Es war wirklich interessant dachte er sich und wusste, dass er hiermit nur seine eigene Angst überspielte, denn tief in ihm drin, wollte er seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen und das hieß, das Gryffindor heute sein Ziel sein musste.

Professor McGonagall fing an Namen aufzurufen und recht schnell fand jeder einen Platz in der Halle. Hermine wurde von dem Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt. Draco, wie erwartet, nach Slytherin. Und dann... Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil, Patil, Parks ... Potter, Harry hielt die Luft an, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Halle, das große Geflüster brach aus, als sie seinen Namen hörten.

„Er versuchte so Ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, als er den Hut über den Kopf zog. Er musste sich nur konzentrieren, dann würde alles gut gehen.

„Hmmm," begann eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Du weißt was du willst, intelligent, mutig... sehr schwer... was mach ich mit dir..." Und Harry musste daran denken, was er seiner Mutter gesagt hatte und er wusste, dass dies, das Richtige war. Er wollte in das Haus, indem er, er selbst sein konnte und das konnte er nicht, wenn er versucht so zu sein, wie sein Vater ihn haben wollte. „Ah, sehr schön, du machst mir die Entscheidung sehr einfach!"

„RAVENCLAW!" Harry konnte hören, wie der Hut das letzte Wort in die Halle rief, er nahm den Hut ab und er war Glücklich, trotz den zitternden Knien, die ihn unter tosendem Applaus zum Ravenclawtisch trugen. Er setzte sich, ältere Schüler winkten ihm zu, doch die Auswahl ging weiter bis Ron nach Gryffindor und Blais Zabini schließlich nach Slytherin kam. Und auch wenn es schade war, dass er weder mit Ron, noch Hermine in einem Haus war, so wusste er, dass er hier sicher gute Freunde finden würde.

Gerade als er mit dem Jungen, der ihm gegenübersaß ein Gespräch anfangen wollte, trat am Lehrertisch der Schulleiter nach vorne. Harry hatte ihn schon eins oder zwei Mal gesehen, jedoch war er zu jung gewesen um sich genauer an etwas erinnern zu können.

„Willkommen!" Dumbledore lächelte glücklich durch die Runde der Schüler.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr auf Hogwarts!" Er breitete die Arme weit aus, als ob er jeden in der großen Halle umarmen wollte. Und nachdem Professor Dumbledore fertig war mit seiner äußerst kurzen Ansprache, begann das Festessen. Harry beobachtet mit Interesse, wie das Essen plötzlich vor ihnen auf den Tischen stand.

„Ich glaube, unsere Mütter arbeiten zusammen." Meinte der Junge ihm gegenüber und nahm damit wieder das Gespräch auf, das sie wegen der Ansprache ihres Schulleiters unterbrechen mussten.

„Ja, das kann sein... Goldstein... ja ich glaub, meine Mutter hat schon von ihr gesprochen!" Harry überlegte einen Moment.

„Ja doch, sie sagte, der Sohn einer Kollegin ginge dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts... cool!" die Beiden führten ihr Gespräch weiter, bis die Geister ihren Auftritt hatten. Harry hatte schon fast vergessen, dass er nicht in dem Haus war, in dem sein Vater ihn so gerne gesehen hätte. Am Ende des Essens wurde die Hymne Hogwarts gesungen und Professor Dumbledore machte noch einige Ankündigungen, außerdem musste Harry feststellen, dass ihm nicht jeder Lehrer in dieser Halle suspekt war.

Beim Hinausgehen schaffte es Harry noch ein paar kurze Worte mit Ron zu wechseln, der wohl enttäuschter war als er, dass sie nicht zusammen in einem Haus waren.

„Mann Alter, es wäre so cool, wenn wir in das selbe Haus gekommen wären."

„Ach wird werden uns ja auch so sehen, und du hast Hermine, sie scheint wirklich nett zu sein!"

„Nett," Ron zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, „Sie am Tisch nur davon geprahlt was sie alles weiß... schrecklich."

„Ach komm, gib ihr eine Chance!" Der Weg zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen war anfangs der Selbe, erst weiter oben trennten sich dann ihre Wege. Wenn Harry nicht mit Ron sprach, war er begeistert von all den vielen Porträts und den vielen Gängen, er fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er sich hier zurecht finden würde.

„Nein echt, im Boot war sie wirklich nett... sie hat einfach nur angst... immerhin ist alles Neu für sie..."

„Meine Güte, du bist echt mit zu vielen Schwestern aufgewachsen!" Ron schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Harry tat eine kleine Verbeugung und dann trennten sich auch schon ihre Wege.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen alles klar?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ein schönes Neues Jahr euch allen! Und zum neuen Jahr, gleich einen neuen Teil, ich danke Hermine Potter und Amylin für ihre Kommentare! Sie haben mich wirklich gefreut. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass mit diesem Teil noch einige Dinge erklärt werden, die ich vergessen habe anfangs zu nennen. Und ich nehme nicht an, dass der Teil wirklich gut ist... den mein Kopf fühlt schrecklich an... und ja weiß noch ganz genau was ich gestern/heute getrunken habe... mit Uhrzeit lach

Naja, gebt mir noch ne Chance falls ihr vorhabt jetzt wegzurennen... jeden Falls, viel Spaß beim lesen!

-----

Lily war am Morgen nach der Abreise ihres einzigen Sohnes schon sehr früh wach, die Sonne war noch gar nicht aufgegangen. Aber sie war unheimlich nervös, denn Harry hatte versprochen noch Abends zu schreiben, das hieß, der Brief müsste bald kommen, oder womöglich schon da sein. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten um nach zusehen. Doch sie fand nichts, also entschloss sie sich einen Tee zu trinken und zu warten, bis die Mädchen aufwachen würde, dauerte es ohnehin.

Und nur gut zwanzig Minuten später, als Lily gerade am Fenster stand und der Sonne beim aufgehen zuschaute, kam eine weiße Eule, die sie sofort als die ihres Sohnes erkannte.

Sie stellte überstürzt die Tasse weg und riss das Fenster auf. Hedwig flatterte hinein und landetet auf einem der Stühle. Lily lächelte übers ganze Gesicht und nahm der Schneeeule den Brief ab, so schnell sie konnte, fummelte sie den Brief aus dem Umschlag und fing an zu lesen.

Liebe Person, die den Brief öffnen wird,

Hogwarts ist wirklich faszinierend! (Vielleicht kann ja jemand laut vorlesen... also wenn ihr alle zusammen sitzt!) Und die Leute sind super, bis her zu mindestens...

Ich glaube aber das interessiert im Moment nicht. Ich glaube interessanter ist jetzt, das ich diesen Brief an einem Tisch im Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum schreibe. Ich will nicht schreiben, dass es mir Leid tut, Dad, denn bisher kann ich sagen, das ich glücklich bin! Ich habe mich mit einem Jungen angefreundet, er ist der Sohn einer Kollegin von dir Mum und ebenfalls in Ravenclaw. Sein Name ist Anthony Goldstein?!

Ach und Elli, das mit den Geistern ist wahr! Aber sie sind nett, eine ältere Schülerin hat sogar erzählt wir würden von einem Unterrichtet werden! Ich hoff dir geht's wieder gut, ich vermiss dich ganz doll!

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr schreibe, aber ich bin wirklich müde und ein Vertrauensschüler will die Briefe der Erstklässer jetzt weg schicken.

Ich werde im Laufe der Woche noch einmal schreiben und vom Unterricht und den Lehrern erzählen.

Bis bald, ich hab euch alle lieb

Euer Harry

Lily lächelte übers ganze Gesicht. Dann überflog sie den Brief ein zweites Mal und als sie sicher war, dass sie sich nichts dazu gedacht hatte, lief sie schnell aus der Küche und die Treppe nach oben, den Gang nach unten wo sich eine weitere, kürzere Treppe befand, auch die lief sie nach oben und stürmte in ihr Schlaffzimmer.

„Harry hat geschrieben!" rief sie und setzte sich neben James ans Bett.

„Hey wach auf!" sie beobachtete ihn wie er langsam wach wurde und die Decke versuchte über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„JAMES!" erschrocken setzte sich der Angesprochene kerzengerade ins Bett.

„Was ist passiert?" er schaute entsetzt durchs Zimmer.

„Harry hat geschrieben!" meinte sie sachlich und James lies sich nur zurück in sein Kissen fallen.

„Okay, sag es."

„Ravenclaw." Sie hatte es gesagt. Und egal wie lange sie James schon kannte, sie konnte nicht sagen, wie er jetzt reagieren würde. Er schloss seine Augen kurz und setzte sich dann wieder auf, seine Knie zog er etwas an sich und legte seine Arme auf ihnen ab.

„Ich schätze, das ist gut." Meinte er nur und schaute Lily an, wobei er schwach lächelte.

„Ja das ist es und er bittet dich ihm nicht böse zu sein, aber er ist glücklich."

„Und das kann er schon jetzt sagen?" Zweifel lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ich bitte dich James. Du kannst doch nicht so fixiert sein, als das du das Wohlergehen deines Sohnes über deinen Stolz stellst."

„Aber warum kann es ihm in Gryffindor nicht auch gut gehen?" Lily atmete nun tief durch, sie enttäuscht von ihrem Mann.

„Der Hut hat die noch nie eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, denk darüber nach." Damit stand Lily wieder auf und ging zur Türe.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht warum mir so viel daran liegt. Aber ich versuche es zu ändern!" Die rothaarige Hexe versuchte zu lächeln, doch das Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre Augen. Sie schloss leise die Tür und ging nach unten, darauf bedacht die Tränen nicht fallen zu lassen, die in ihren Augen standen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass da war eine Schlucht zwischen Harry und James war und wie sehr sie sich bemühte eine Brücke zu bauen, es gelang ihr nicht. Sie unterstellte James nicht, dass er seinen Sohn nicht liebte, nein. Aber da könnte so viel mehr sein.

Gerade als sie auf die letzte Stufe trat hörte sie ein leises Mummy von Oben, sie drehte sich um und sie konnte sehen wie Elliot, in ihrem Einhornnachthemd, zur Treppe rannte.

„Pass auf, fall nicht!" Lily riss sich zusammen und setzte wieder ein Lächeln auf. Sie atmete den Kloß in ihrem Hals weg, als sie Elliot auf den Arm nahm. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich zusammen in einen großen Sessel setzten. Lily las ihr den Teil des Briefes vor, der für sie bestimmt war. Wenigstens war jetzt Elliot glücklich.

In ganz Hogwarts unterdessen wurden die Schüler jetzt wach, unter ihnen natürlich auch Harry. Er mochte das frühe Aufstehen nicht, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Anthony im Bett neben seinem, wiederum schien schon putzmunter zu sein, er war sicher schon drei mal im Badezimmer und wieder an seinem Koffer und wenn Harry sich nicht verhört hatte, pfiff er sobald er das Badezimmer wieder erreicht. Harry hoffte, dass er sich daran gewöhnte, immerhin musste er noch einige Zeit hier verbringen, als er dann hörte wie der andere Junge, der, wie er gestern Abend erfahren hatte, Terry hieß, ebenfalls aufstand, schälte auch er sich aus seinen Decken und taumelte mit nahezu geschlossenen Augen ins Badezimmer. Er schaute sich im Spiegel an und begutachtete seine Narbe, er war froh, dass ihn noch keiner direkt darauf angesprochen hatte. Wenn er von dem extrem lauten Geflüster gestern absah, das entstand, als sein Name aufgerufen wurde. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und erinnerte sich an die seltsamen Kopfschmerzen, die er gestern für einen kleinen Moment verspürt hatte, als er sich diesen seltsamen Lehrer mit dem Turban genauer betrachtet hatte... ach, dachte sich Harry, es war sicher nichts. Immerhin hatte er schon früher Kopfschmerzen, das Ganze war nur etwas zu viel gestern. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und machte Zahnpasta auf seine Zahnbürste, mit dieser im Mund ging er nach draußen um sich um zu ziehen.

Auf dem Weg nach unten, unterhielt sich Harry mit Anthony und Terry. Es war interessant zu hören, wie sie sich alles vorstellten und wie viel sie wussten, von zu Hause oder von Büchern. In der großen Halle herrschte mehr oder weniger ein geregeltes Chaos, alle Hauslehrer versuchten so schnell wie möglich die Stundenspläne zu verteilen.

Harry war erfreut, dass er Zauberkunst und Geschichte der Zauberei zusammen mit Ron belegen würde. Aber seine erste Stunde für diesen Tag würde Verwandlung mit den Slytherin's sein, also machte er sich mit Anthony und Terry auf den Weg, er hatte es noch geschafft, Ron und Hermine zu grüßen, bevor er von ihnen nach draußen getränkt wurden. Auf halben Weg hatten sie sich mit den Ravenclawmädchen zusammen getan, die sich anscheinend vorher genau informiert hatten und wussten wo es lang ging.

„Bei welchem Lehrer haben wir Verwandlung?" fragte Terry als sie das Klassenzimmer fast erreicht hatten.

„Es steht auf dem Plan, lieber Terry!" grinste Anthony ihn an, die Beiden hatten sich schon auf der Zugfahrt hier her angefreundet.

„Super, danke für die Info. Harry?"

„Professor McGonagall."

„Ich danke dir!"

„Bitte!" Anthony zog die Augenbraun nach oben und fing ein Gespräch mit Mandy an, einem blonden Mädchen mit Saphirblauen Augen. Doch gerade als sie den Klassensaal erreicht hatten, kam Professor McGonagall schon um die Ecke und die erste Unterrichtsstunde began.

Und so schnell wie die erste Stunde um war, war auch die erste Woche um. Und Harry konnte mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass es ihm gefiel auf Hogwarts. Ihm gefiel das Schloss und die Art und Weiße wie es lebte, wie die Treppen Montags zu anderen Orten führten wie Freitags und Türen die erst dann aufgingen, wenn man sie höfflich darum bat. Er verstand sich mit den Leuten, nicht nur den Leuten aus seinem eigenen Haus, er unterhielt sich tatsächlich gerne mit Draco, auch wenn der versuchte, dies nicht öffentlich zu tun. Er versuchte mit Anstrengung Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass Hermine nur einen guten Freund brauchte und der Unterricht bereitete ihm fast genauso Spaß wie das Leben an diesem unglaublichen Ort. Nur eine kleine schwarze Wolke gab es, doch hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren schon daran gewöhnt, er war gewöhnt daran, wie Leute hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten und sie ihn länger anschauten, wie sie einen anderen anschauen würden. Aber selbst das, so hoffte er, würde sich vielleicht bald legen.

So schlenderte er gerade zusammen mit Ron von Zuberkunst in die große Halle.

„Warum redest du nicht einfach mal mit ihr?"

„Was willst du, sie würde nur wieder anfangen rum zu streben!"

„Was heißt das den bitte, sie weiß eben viel und will ihr wissen teilen!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Harry so darauf fixiert war, dass er sich mit Hermine anfreundete.

„Du weißt auch viel , musste du es darum gleich jedem auf die Nase binden?"

„Nein, muss ich nicht, aber versuch sie doch zu verstehen!"

„Oh Harry, dann geh doch du zu ihr und mach sie glücklich!" Harry schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf.

„Ist in Ordnung! Ich muss noch schnell nach oben in die Eulerrei, ich muss einen Brief verschicken!" damit lief er los und Ron ging alleine in die große Halle.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er öffnete die Türe und er musste grinsen als er sah wer dort stand.

„Hey!" er ging in den hohen offenen Raum. Hermine fuhr erschrocken um.

„Oh, Hallo." Harry konnte sehen wie traurig sie aussah.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und lächelte sie so freundlich wie möglich an.

„Warum bist du so nett zu mir?"

„Warum sollte ich es nicht sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil es sonst auch niemand ist?"

„Ich bin aber nicht ‚niemand'" daraufhin lächelte auch die Braunhaarige etwas. „Bist du hier schon fertig?"

„Em ja, ich hab mir eine Eule von der Schule ausgeliehen!"

„Gut, wenn du einen Moment wartest, können wir zusammen nach unten gehen!" Jetzt lächelte Hermine wirklich.

„Ich warte gerne."

„Schön, hast du deinen Eltern geschrieben?" Harry hielt nach seiner Eule ausschau und diese kam auch sofort zu ihr geflattert. Er band ihr vorsichtig den Brief ans Bein.

„Sorg dafür, das Elliot den Brief bekommt, verstanden?" das Tier schuhute und flog davon.

„Ja, sie haben darauf bestanden, dass ich ihnen jede Woche schreibe... jetzt am Anfange auf jeden Fall."

„Ja, meine Familie auch, ich glaube sogar ihnen wäre es lieber, wenn ich jeden Tag schreibe."

Und damit machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach unten zum Mittagessen und Harry war froh, dass Hermine nicht zwangsläufig so war, wie Ron sie ihm beschrieben hatte. Und so unterhielten sie sich und hatten auch schnell eine Wellenlänge gefunden.

„Nein, das ist ja genial."

„Ja, wenn ich es dir sage. Sie hat es geschafft die Katze unsichtbar zu machen!"

„Wie alt ist deine Schwester?"

„Sieben. Und Zoe ist 10 und Elliot ist Fünf. Hast du noch Geschwister?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zu dieser Zeit hatten die Beiden die große Halle erreicht.

„Wir unterhalten uns später weiter. Einverstanden?" Hermine nickte und ging zu ihrem Tisch, Harry tat ihr das gleich, aber nicht bevor er Ron noch einmal fies zugegrinst hatte.

Am Tisch waren Terry und Anthony schon fast mit ihrem Essen fertig.

„Wir gehen heut Abend zum Quiddischfelt, da trainiert die Ravenclawmanschaft, wir wollen zuschauen, bist du dabei?"

„Aber natürlich bin ich dabei!" Und gerade als Harry zu essen beginnen wollte, verschwand das Mittagessen und wurde vom Nachtisch ersetzt.

„Also... was war das denn?" Alle um Harry herum lachten und nach einem Moment stimmte auch er mit ein, aber bevor der Nachtisch auch weg war, schaufelte er sich liebe so viel Eis wie möglich auf seinen Teller. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie noch eine Stunde Kräuterkunde und damit war ihre erste Woche beendet. Er hatte es sogar tatsächlich geschafft, sich noch einige Zeit länger mit Hermine zu unterhalten, bevor er mit den anderen zum Spielfeld gingen.

Im Haus der Potters war gerade das abendliche Durcheinader voll im Gange. Keines der Mädchen wollte ins Bett und jedes hatte ganz sicher noch irgendetwas zu tun, was wirklich nicht warten konnte und gerade wenn eine Zimmertür zu war, ging die nächste wieder auf. Und zwischen diesem Caros versuchte eine weiße Schneeeule vor dem Küchenfenster Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sie klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel ungeduldig an die Scheibe, erst James bemerkte dies, als er eine Tasse warme Milch für Elliot besorgen wollte.

Mit einem hochgezogenen Augenbrauen öffnete er das Fenster und anstatt das Hedwig den Brief ablegte und zu ihrem Käfig flog, an der sie Nahrung und etwas zu trinken finden würde, flatterte sie an James vorbei und aus der Küchentüre hinaus in den großen Flur und nach Oben in den ersten Stock, wo sie an Lily und Laura vorbei flog und dann in das offne Zimmer der jüngsten Pottertochter abbog.

Von unten konnte man nur ein „Was war das denn?" hören und dann einen Freudenschrei aus Elliots Zimmer.

Gut, das wars jetzt also für Heute, ich würde mich über eure Meinung freuen, denn ich musste länger überlegen, ob ich wirklich die ganze Voldemort Sache mit reinbringe. Auch wenn das meine Grundidee war...

Ich freu mich über jeden Kommentar, denn ich bin mir sicher ihn momentan gebrauchen zu können.

Liebe Grüße

Schneephönix


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vielen Lieben Dank an Hermine Potter, Amy, Erde und **__**Osiris Black für eure Kommentare, mich freut wirklich, dass euch die FF gefällt. Und natürlich auch danke denen, die meine FF auf ihre Fav Liste gesetzt haben!!!**_

Und kaum war der verklungen, kam die fünf Jährige aus ihrem Zimmer gerannt.

„Mummy Mummy! Harry hat geschrieben. Harry hat endlich geschrieben und mein Name steht auf dem Umschlag! Nur meiner!" sie raste an ihrer Mum vorbei und flog nahezu die Treppen nach unten, an dessen Ende sie von James aufgefangen wurde.

„Daddy Daddy Daddy Harry hat mir geschrieben, mir ganz allein!" erzählte sie ihm begeistert und lies sich wieder die Treppe nach oben tragen. James grinste amüsiert hinauf zu Lily.

„Und was hat er geschrieben?" fragte er dann seine aufgeregte Tochter.

„Oh, das weiß ich nicht." Und so schnell wie möglich, jedoch mit bedacht, nahm sie den Brief aus dem Umschlag.

_Liebe Elli, _

_ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Ich bin gerade hundemüde, Terry und Anthony (die zwei andern Ravenclawjungs in meinem Jahr) haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich morgens so lange zu nerven, bis ich endlich aufstehe und bevor ich die Zeit ungenutzt lasse, schreibe ich dir lieber!_

_Ich überlege mir gerade ob ich den Beiden nicht einen schönen Streich spielen soll? Hast du eine Idee? Natürlich darfst du das jetzt nicht falsch verstehen, ansonsten versteh ich mich super mit ihnen. Sie können nur nicht verstehen, wie man seine Zeit mit schlafen vertrödeln kann... Naja, sie scheinen mich noch nicht wirklich zu kennen._

An der Stelle musste Elliot lachen. Was sie nicht bemerkte war, wie ihr Vater über ihrer Schulter mitlas und sich für ihn somit einige Fragen eröffneten.

_Die erste Woche ist bisher doch sehr gut vergangen. Der Unterricht macht spaß und ich habe bisher eigentlich noch keine Schwierigkeiten, ich konnte sogar schon Punkte für Ravenclaw sammeln. Außerdem habe ich in jedem Fach einen tollen Tischnachbar gefunden. Sag es Dad nicht, aber kannst du dich noch an den Jungen in der Winkelgasse erinnern? Draco Malfoy? Er sitz in Verwandlung neben mir und eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung. Ich denke, noch besteht die Chance, dass er selbst versteht, was der richtige Weg ist. Naja, ich hoffe es._

_In zwei anderen Fächern sitz ich neben Ron Und einem Mädchen, sie heißt Hermine und sie ist Muggelgeborene. Sie hat noch ein paar Probleme sich zurecht zu finden, zu mindestens schafft sie es nicht direkt Anschluss zu finden, aber ich werden mein Bestes tun, sie ist mit Ron in Gryffindor und es kann ja nicht so schwer sein die zwei zu Freunden zu machen._

_Gut, aber ich muss jetzt zum Frühstück, ich werde dir aber wieder schreiben! Sag allen einen ganz lieben Gruß, ich vermiss sie!_

_Ganz liebe Grüße_

_Harry_

„Einen ganz lieben Gruß von Harry!" rief Elliot, kaum das sie fertig lesen war, so laut das James zusammen zuckte. Er war in Gedanken, denn er hatte den Brief mitgelesen, auch wenn es nicht der Wunsch seines Sohnes war. Elliot kletterte jetzt aus den Armen ihres Vaters und rannte in ihr Zimmer. James blieb noch immer stehen, mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Lily wunderte sich, brachte dann jedoch erst wieder alle Mädchen ins Bett. Als sie dann nach unten kam, hatte James sich in die Küche gesetzt. Mit den Händen umschloss er ein Butterbier und seine Augen ruhten auf dem Kuchen, der ihm gegenüber auf der Arbeitsplatte stand. Diesmal jedoch, so war sich Lily klar, nicht mit der Frage im Gedanken, wie viel er davon essen könnte ohne das es Lily bemerkte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Eckbank und versuchte Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Doch es dauerte einen Moment bis James seinen Blick löste und in die Augen seiner Frau schaute.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht genau." Lily wusste nichts zu antworten. Doch wahrscheinlich war ihr Schweigen der Schlüssel zu der ehrlichen Antwort, sie Sekunden später von James kam.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, ich kenne meinen Sohn nicht, und... und das Schreckliche ist, dieser Gedanke ist mir gerade nur so gekommen, als ich die Treppe nach unten ging. Für einen Moment dachte ich mir, dass ich stolz sein kann, weil Harry den anderen Jungs einen Streich spielen will und dann... Mein Harry Streiche? Nein, er doch nicht... Aber warum schreibt er es in einen Brief an Elliot und warum scheint da etwas dahinter zu sein, warum findet sie das witzig... sie weiß doch mehr... Lily, ich weiß überhaupt nichts über ihn! Und das kommt mir nach elf Jahren auf dem Weg in die Küche!".

„Ich bin ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt sagen soll." Lily stand von ihrem Platz auf und lief in der Küche auf und ab.

„Ich meine, wenn das nicht so drastisch wäre und wir hier nicht über Harry reden würden, dann wäre mein Kommentar wahrscheinlich ein ‚Wow' und ein Applaus für diese Erkenntnis. Immerhin hast du es gerade geschafft deine Gefühle aus zu drücken und das als Mann... aber..." Lily setzte sich wieder neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.

„... das ist unsere Sohn James."

„Glaubst du, ich weiß das nicht?" jetzt war es James der von seinem Platz sprang und anfing die Küche auf und ab zu gehen.

„Weißt du wie sich das gerade anfühlt? Ich steh hier und mir fällt auf, was ich in den letzten elf Jahren getan habe."

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht." Lily schaute hinab zu ihren Händen und versuchte ihre Fassung zu wahren.

„Was bin ich nur für ein Vater?" Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich hinter sich an die Wand und lies sich nach unten sinken.

„Und das alles nur wegen dieses Briefes, der mir gar nicht gestattet war zu lesen" murmelte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer bevor er seinen Kopf in seine Hände legte und versuchte die Kontrolle zu wahren. Lily biss sich auf die Lippen und über ihren Stolz hinaus stand sie auf und lief die wenigen Schritte zu ihrem Mann, kniete sich vor ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Schau mich an." Egal wie wütend sie war und wie gerne sie ihn gerade anschreien wollte, sie konnte nicht anderes. Es dauerte nicht lange bis James dann schlussendlich auch aufschaute.

„Liebst du ihn?" James Augen wurden großer.

„Natürlich!" Lily nickte und versuchte sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen.

„Nun, dann wird alles gut!" Und Lily wusste, das er ihr glauben würde, auch wenn sie selbst wusste, dass es möglicher Weiße nicht so war.

Als Lily wenig später in ihrem Bett war, versuchte sie alles für diesen Tag zu vergessen. Alles, was geschehen war. Ihr war noch nicht klar, was diese wenigen Worte ihres Mannes auslösten, nicht heute Abend, auch wenn ihr die Tatsache, die er heute Abend selbst erkannt hatte, schon so lange klar war und eigentlich für sie kaum noch Bedeutung hatte. Aber eins wusste sie auch jetzt und sie wusste es schon immer und würde es immer wissen, egal was passieren würde, sie liebte ihren Sohn mit ganzem Herzen, und ihrer Töchter genauso, da war kein Unterschied. Da war nur Liebe. Sie würde sterben und durch die Hölle gehen für jedes ihrer vier Kinder.

Und während Lily im Bett lag, saß James noch immer in der Küche. Verloren schaute er durch die Hintertüre nach draußen, es war mittlerweile schon fast dunkel, doch den großen Garten konnte er noch gut erkennen, und auch die Familienkatze, die gerade einem einsamen Gnom hinterher jagte. Doch all das nahm er nicht wirklich wahr, viel mehr war er mit all seine Gedanken und Gefühle beschäftigt, die er nicht zu sortieren wusste. Er fühlte sich wahrlich nicht gut.

Er stand auf und entschloss sich nach oben zu gehen, vielleicht konnte er noch einmal mit Lily reden. Vielleicht übertrieb er einfach nur, immerhin konnte er doch nicht alles auf den Schultern eines einzigen Briefen lasten lassen. Immerhin war doch das wichtigste, dass er seinen Sohn liebt und das tat er ja wohl. Immerhin war er sogar stolz auf das, was Harry Elliot geschrieben hatte... Oben angekommen, ging er durch den langen Flur, auf dem rechts und links die Zimmer der Mädchen lagen. Doch anstatt an ihnen vorbei zu gehen, öffnete er gleich das erste Zimmer links. Das Zimmer von Laura, er ging hinein und sah, das sie schon schlief. Einen Moment länger blieb er noch doch dann verlies er das Zimmer, das Selbe geschah in Elliots Zimmer und in Zoes. Zoe war noch nicht ganz eingeschlafen, als ihr Vater ihr Zimmer kam.

„Ich bin nur gekommen um dir gute Nacht zu wünschen." Sprach er leise und auch wenn es etwas seltsam war, denn eigentlich kam er nie noch einmal hinein, wenn die Abendrunde schon fertig war, wünschte sie ihm auch eine gute Nacht.

„Ich hab dich Lieb, Dad." Murmelte sie und zog sich die Decke über ihren Kopf.

„Ich dich auch." Und so verlies er ihr Zimmer auch wieder... doch nirgends hatte er ein so drückendes Gefühl wie in dem Augenblick, da er am Kopf des Flurs Harrys Zimmer erreichte und nur daran vorbei lief um rechts die Treppe nach oben zu gehen um somit das Schlaffzimmer zu erreichen.

* * *

Gegen Sieben war das Qudditschtraining beendet und die Ravenclaws gingen gemeinsam zurück ins Schloss, unter ihnen waren drei ganz besonders begeisterte Erstklässler, die sich alles genau von der Kapitänin erklären ließen und wie klein doch ihre Chance war bei der Auswahl in die Mannschaft zu kommen. Jedoch war ihre Freude auf die Flugstunde in der nächsten Woche nur gestiegen. Nicht das Harry das erste Mal auf einem Besen sitzen würde.

„Also, ich glaube ja, ich werde vom Besen fallen. Mein Vater sagt, ich habe kein Stückchen Talent." Gab Terry zu und schaute sich seine Füße genauer an.

„Meine Güte, lass dich doch nicht fertig machen, wer weiß schon, warte erst mal nächste Woche ab!"

„Da gebe ich Harry recht!" meinte die hochgewachsene Kapitänin und schlug Terry auf die Schulter.

Kurz darauf saßen alle zusammen in der großen Halle aßen zu Abend und unterhielten sich weiter über Quidditsch und wie es Leute geben konnte, die sich einfach nicht für diesen Sport interessieren konnten. Und gerade als der Hüter der Mannschaft den Erstklässlern von einem Spiel des letzten Jahres erzählte und dazu erläuternde Gesten macht, kam Hermine vom Gryffindortisch zu ihnen.

Als Harry sie kommen sah, lächelte er und winkte sie zu ihnen, denn er konnte erkennen, dass sie sich nicht sicher war ob sie wirklich zu ihm kommen konnte.

„Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was du mir heute Mittag gesagt hast... und na ja, ich wollte mich bedanken!" sprach sie leise zu ihm, als sich die weiter unterhielten. Harry rückte ein wenig und deutet ihr sich hin zusetzen.

„Ich bin froh wenn ich dir helfen kann. Ich muss gleich noch mal in die Bibliothek, aber danach können wir ja vielleicht noch irgendwas machen?" Hermine lächelte fast bis über Beide Ohren.

„In die Bibliothek wollte ich auch noch."

In dem Moment lachte Terry Harry gegenüber und schaute ihn amüsiert an. Mit großen Augen und einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Harry auf, nahm sich einen Apfel und einen Schokopudding und mit süßlicher Stimme meinte er zu Terry: „Hast irgendein Problem bei dem ich dir behilflich sein könnte?"

Terry schluckte und Samantha, die Kapitänin des Quidditschteams, grinst Harry mit hochgehaltenem Daumen an. Etwas verwundert ging Hermine hinter Harry her und holte ihn schnell auf. Als sie auf seiner Höhe war, hatte Harry gerade den Apfel zwischen den Zähnen und rührte in seinem Pudding herum.

„Du willst das nicht essen, oder? Ich meine zusammen?" Schnell nahm Harry den Apfel aus seinem Mund.

„Warum nicht? Ist die Vorstellung so widerlich? Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand von euch das jemals probiert hat! Jeder findet das so eklig! Ich versteh's nicht!" damit landete ein Löffel Pudding in seinem Mund.

„Ja, ich muss sagen, etwas seltsam ist es."

„Probier!" Harry drückte ihr den Apfel in die Hand und nahm einen Löffel voll Pudding. Doch Hermine schaute sich den Apfel nur an. Mittlereile hatten sie den ersten Stock erreicht.

„Abends soll man keine Apfel mehr essen, das macht den Zahnschmelz kaputt." Harry schaute sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte!"

„Meine Mutter ist Heilerin und ich lauf Zuhause trotzdem mit nassen Haaren herum wenn's kalt ist."

„Prävention..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, den Harry hatte ihr schon einen Löffel in den Mund gesteckt.

„Du musst absolut lockerer werden!" mit diesen Worten lief er weiter die Treppe hinauf. Hermine tat es ihm, wenn auch etwas perplex, nach.

„Also ich weiß nicht Harry..."

„Denk jetzt nicht darüber nach. Ich muss noch eben schnell nach Oben meine Tasche hohlen, wenn du willst kannst du mit kommen. Ach und mein Löffel." Mit einem dankendem Lächeln nahm er ihr den Löffel aus der Hand.

Wenige Minuten später stand Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaw, er erinnerte sie etwas an den der Gryffindors, jedoch vermittelte er eine völlig andere Stimmung und gerade als sie sich genauer die Porträts anschauen wollte, kam Harry aus seinem Schlaffsaal.

„Wir können." Und so verließen sie zusammen wieder den Turm der Ravenclaws. Keiner der Beiden sprach Anfangs etwas.

„Ich hab über dich gelesen..." meinte Hermine dann schließlich und beobachtete, wie Harry einen Moment überlegte und zu Boden blickte dabei... er schien beinahe etwas enttäuscht.

„Und?"

„Es ist eine interessante Geschichte... und eine Traurige." Harry nickte etwas. Die ganze Woche hatte ihn niemand darauf angesprochen, es war schade das es gerade sie war. Sicher hätte er ihr alles irgendwann von alleine erzählt, aber wahrscheinlich kann er so etwas nicht erwarten. Nicht von Menschen die ihn nicht kannten.

„Das ist sie wohl." Er lächelte sie nicht an, wie sie geglaubt hatte, dass er es tun würde, sondern lief nur einen Schritt schneller.

„Tut mir Leid, ich glaub ich hätte nicht fragen sollen." Sie schaute ihn durchdringend an, doch in dem Moment erreichten sie die Bibliothek und Harry ging durch die Tür. Und gerade als Hermine glaubte, die Türe würde ihr ins Gesicht fallen, hielt sie Harry für sie auf.

„Ist schon vergessen." Meinte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, auch wenn es nicht seine Augen erreicht hatte.

**_So, das was das... ich hoffe es hat Spaß gemacht es zu lesen!_**

**_Liebe Grüße_**

**_Schneephönix_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hallo_**

**_Hallo!! Hier nach langem warten auch ein neuer Teil. Ich hoffe, ich brauch für den nächsten nicht mehr ganz so lange! Und für alle die den Drang verspüren werden, mir sagen zu wollen, dass Tonks noch ein Jahr älter ist und eigentlich schon in ihrer Ausbildung sein sollte. Vielen Danke, das weiß ich schon! Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!_**

**_Liebe Grüße_**

**_Schneephönix_**

So verging die zweite und die dritte Woche auf Hogwarts, und auch wenn zwischen Harry und Hermine wieder alles in Ordnung war, wusste Harry, dass die Geschichte noch nicht vom Tisch war. Irgendwann würde er es ihr erzählen müssen. Aber für den Moment war es vergessen.

Gerade war er unterwegs zu Zaubertränke, neben ihm gingen Terry und Antony die aufgeregt über Verwandlung diskutierten. Er jedoch dachte über die folgende Stunde nach, bisher gefiel ihm das Fach, jedoch war Professor Snape nicht gerade ein fröhlicher Zeitgenosse. Seine Mutter hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er durchaus ein netter Mensch sein konnte, dies jedoch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. Also versuchte Harry alles, damit er dem Professor nicht auf den Schlips trat. Nun schienen seine Bemühungen keine Früchte zu tragen.

Gerade als er diesen Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte, erreichten die drei Jungen die Türe zu ihrem Klassenraum. Und kaum wollten sie durch die Türe, wurde diese von innen aufgerissen und ein ältere Schülerin kam nach draußen gestolpert. Harry erkannte sie nicht sofort.

„Oh je. Entschuldigt Leute... Harry!!"

„Tonks!" Fröhlich zog die ältere Schülerin Harry in eine Umarmung.

„Schön dich zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, wir sehn uns gar nicht mehr. Ich hab so viel zu tun." Erzählte sie und grüßte Anthony und Terry, die kleine Fragezeichen im Gesicht trugen.

„Jungs, das ist Tonks, ne Freundin... „ doch in dem Moment klingelte es. Und Harry sparrte sich den Teil in dem er erzählen wollte, dass sie früher immer auf ihn aufgepasst hat.

„Tut mir Leid Harry, ich muss. Wir sehn und ganz sicher. Versprochen!" rief sie und rannt den Gang entlang in Richtung Treppen.

„Die ist schon ein wenig neben der Spur!" bemerkte Terry, der beobachtet wie die gerade erst pink gewordenen Haare wieder blond wurden und sie sie im rennen zu einem Zopf band. Harry lachte und ging durch die Tür und suchte sich seinen Platz. Wenn die nur wüssten, dachte er sich noch amüsiert und packte seine Sachen dann aus.

Und in der tat trafen sich Harry und Tonks wieder. Es war Samstagmorgen und Harry kam gerade vom Frühstück, er war alleine weil der Rest aus seinem Haus, und wie ihm schien der Rest der Schule, schon Stunden vor ihm aufgestanden waren.

„Hey guten Morgen!" rief Harry, bevor sie in ihn hinein laufen konnte als sie die Treppe nach unten rannte. Überrascht blieb sie stehen und eines der Bücher, die sie mit sich trug fiel die Treppe hinunter.

„Hi Harry, dir auch einen Guten Morgen!" Harry holte das Buch wieder und legte es in Tonks' Arme.

„Ich komm gerade aus der Bibliothek, muss noch unbedingt einen Aufsatz zuende schreiben. Für Snape weißt du."

„Oh du Arme! … » Bei diesen Worten grinste er, doch hörte sofort auf als Tonks' Augen zu einem tiefen Schwarz wurde. Dann lachten beide.

„Weißt du, ich werde bis zum Mittagsessen fertig sein, wie wäre es, wenn wir danach ne Runde um den See machen!"

„Da bin ich dabei!" verkündete Harry und Beide gingen weiter um in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu kommen.

Als Harry diesen erreicht hatte, suchte er sich einen Sessel und nahm den Brief seiner Mutter aus der Tasche, den ihm seine Schneeeule heute Morgen gebracht hatte. Er faltete ihn auf und begann zu lesen,

Lieber Harry,

ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Danke für deinen Brief, es hat alle sehr gefreut von dir zu hören. Besonders natürlich Elliot, sie lässt ausrichten wie, sehr sie dich vermisst. Aber natürlich tun wir das alle.

Remus war diese Woche zu Besuch. Er hat die lustigsten Sachen erzählt, außerdem vermuten James und Sirius, das er sich verliebt hat. Vielleicht schreibst du ihm, er wird es dir sicher erzählen! Er will, dass ich dir ausrichte, wie sehr es ihm leid tut, dass er dich nicht hier war um sich von die zu verabschieden. An Weihnachten wird er extra lange bleiben!

Es ist schön das du versuchst mit Draco zurecht zu kommen. Ich denke, damit schlägst du einen guten Weg ein und lass dir von deinem Vater nichts anderes erzählen. Lern ihn selbst kennen und verurteile ihn nicht bevor du das getan hast. Und selbst wenn du dich irren solltest, wirst du nur daraus lernen und ich weiß, dass du das Richtige daraus lernen wirst.

Hast du mittlerweile Fortschritte gemacht was Ron und Hermine angeht? Es ist nett von dir, dass du dich um sie kümmerst. Zoe hat mir erzählt, dass ihr euch gut befreundet habt. Richte ihr bitte einen lieben Gruß aus von mir.

(Harry nahm sich vor Zoe gegenüber das nächste mal nicht mehr so offen zu sein)

Ich bin mir sicher sie wird sich bald vollkommen wohl fühlen auf Hogwarts.

Ach und schlag Anthony doch vor, dass er öfters nach Hause schreiben soll. Seine Mum ist richtig enttäuscht. Sie ist eine ganz nette Frau, und wir sind so froh das ihr beide befreundet seit.

(Harry grinste jetzt und schüttelte seinen Kopf)

Ich hoffe du schreibst bald zurück und erzählst von deiner dritten Woche.

Ganz liebe Grüße von allen!

Mum

Harry faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und nahm sich vor heute Abend zurück zu schreiben. Dann würde er vielleicht auch von seinem Treffen mit Tonks erzählen können.

Den Rest des Vormittags nutzte Harry dazu seine ganzen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Bis er sich dann mit Terry auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machte. Anthony saß noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb einen Brief an seine Familie.

In der großen Halle angekommen, schaute Harry den Hufflepufftisch hoch und runter. Tonks war noch nicht hier, also setzte er sich an seinen Tisch und begann zu essen und es dauerte nur gut fünf Minuten bis Tonks dann auch in die große Halle spaziert kam, zusammen mit einigen ihrer Freunde. Sie winkte ihm und hielt danach einen Daumen in die Luft. Gerade als Harry wieder weiteressen wollt, kam Nora, die Kapitänin des Quidditschteams hinüber zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich würde gern etwas mit dir besprechen!" Harry schluckte und nickte.

„Na klar."

„Also, es ist so. Ich bin gerade dabei die Auswahl für das Ouidditschteam zu planen und da kam Professor Flitwick auf mich zu, er habe mit Madam Hooch gesprochen und die habe dich in höchsten Tönen erwähnt."

„Ohh." Harry zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und machte ein ziemlich überraschtes Gesicht.

„Auf jeden Fall, will ich dass du dich einträgst, ich werde die Liste heute noch aufhängen. Wir brauchen dieses Jahr nur einen Sucher und einen Treiber, den Rest will ich im Team behalten. Das Training läuft bestens und letztes Jahr gibt mir keinen Grund noch mehr an der Mannschaft zu ändere."

„okay, na dann..." Harry lachte etwas unsicher, doch Nora schlug ihm nur begeistert auf die Schulter und stand wieder auf. Als er sich dann selbst wieder zu seinem Essen gedreht hatte, wurde er von all seinen Klassenkameraden mit großen Augen angesehen."

„Bor Harry!" meine Terry.

"Die wollen dich im Quidditschteam, das gab es schon ewig nicht mehr!" alle anderen nickten nur und freuten sich für ihn. Bis Harry diese Neuigkeit mir Terry durchgesprochen hatte, war sein Essen kalt. Also beschloss er seinen Nachtisch vorzuziehen. Mit Begeisterung entdeckte er etwas weiter unten auf dem Tisch eine Schale mit Äpfeln, zusammen mit Schokoladenpudding.

Gut eine viertel Stunde später, war er dann mit Tonks unterwegs. Sie erzählte ihm über ihre bevorstehenden Prüfungen und ihren Wunsch, Auror zu werden, er ihr im Gegenzug über seine Chancen in das Quidditschteam zu kommen.

„Ich muss schon sagen, dass ist stark! Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall die Auswahl ansehen!"

„Sag mal darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?" Tonks lachte etwas.

„Na das hast du ja wohl schon!"

„Wie haben deine Eltern reagiert, als du ihnen geschrieben hast, in welches Haus du gekommen bist?" er schaute kurz zu ihr und sah das sie etwas überrascht war.

„Oh… em sie haben mir... die Beiden haben mir einen Brief geschrieben. Dir doch sicher auch!? Oder" sie blieb stehen und schaute Harry an.

„Ja schon, natürlich... ich hab auch einen Brief bekommen." Harry ging weiter und die junge Hexe blieb noch einen Moment stehen und schaute hinter ihm her. Sie fragte sich, was mit ihm los war. Sie kannte ihn gar nicht so bedrückt. Immerhin kannte sie ihn praktisch schon seit er ein Baby war, also konnte sie das ruhig behaupten. Sie lief ihm jetzt schnell hinterher um ihn wieder einzuholen.

„Was ist den los Harry. Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst!" Harry lächelte sie danket an und nickte.

„Stand in dem Brief etwas unschönes?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein eigentlich nicht... er war sogar toll... aber." Wieder unterbrach er und schaute seine Finger an.

„Aber was?" Tonks legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn zu sich, irgendwas war wirklich nicht in Ordnung. Das war nicht Harry, Harry war immer fröhlich und optimistisch.

„Aber nur Mum hat ihn mir geschrieben." Jetzt schaute er nach oben und ihr in die Augen und es war selten, dass sie ihre eigentliche Augenfarbe zeigte, aber jetzt war sie da.

„Ach Harry." Einen Moment sagten beide nichts und Tonks überlegte, was sie sagen sollte um Harry zu helfen.

„Weißt du, vielleicht braucht er einfach ein bisschen länger." Es war ein schwacher Versuch.

„Aber doch nicht drei Wochen, mittlerweile hab ich schon fünf Briefe von zu Hause und in keinem wird Dad persönlich erwähnt geschweige denn lässt er etwas ausrichten.

„Das ist wirklich nicht schön, da hast du recht." Traurig schaute Harry jetzt zu Boden.

„Ich hab noch nie so lange nichts von ihm gehört. Und ich meine, ich hab ihm jetzt auch schon so viel ausrichten lassen... aber ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm schreiben soll für einen eigenen Brief. Ich meine ich will mich wirklich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich aus seinen Augen im falschen Haus bin!"

„Das wirst du auch nicht machen, Harry. Versprich mir das!" er nickte nur.

„Ich vermiss ihn so." Schnell wischte der Junge sich eine Tränen aus dem Auge.

„Oh Süßer. Komm her!" sie nahm ihn in den Arm und war sauer, dass sie nicht schon früher mit ihm gesprochen hatte, sie hätte sich die Zeit für ihren jungen Freund nehmen müssen.

„Das wird schon wieder." Flüsterte sie leise und suchte hoffnungsvoll nach Schokolade und einem Taschentuch in ihren Taschen.


End file.
